The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a swellable packer construction for continuous or segmented tubing.
Packers and other well tools are typically constructed separate from the remainder of the tubular strings in which they are to be incorporated. In many circumstances, this is a desirable way of constructing well tools, since a position of the well tool in the tubular string may not be known beforehand, and the well tool may be used in different tubular strings.
However, there are other circumstances in which there are disadvantages associated with constructing well tools separate from the remainder of the tubular strings in which they are to be incorporated. For example, if the position of a well tool in a continuous tubular string is known before the tubular string is to be transported to a wellsite, then the well tool could be incorporated into the tubular string at that time, rather than spending time with this operation at the wellsite. As another example, if the position of, or need for, a well tool in a continuous, jointed or segmented tubular string is not known beforehand, then it would be advantageous to be able to construct the well tool at the wellsite, even if a portion of the tubular string has already been installed in a wellbore.
Swellable packers are known in the art. However, prior swellable packers have typically been constructed separate from the tubular strings in which they are to be incorporated.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of constructing well tools. In particular, such improvements are needed in the art of constructing swellable packers for continuous or segmented tubular strings.